


Freakin, Peekin, and Sneakin Around

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-18
Updated: 2006-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "Oh, I staffed that out to Toby."





	Freakin, Peekin, and Sneakin Around

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: Thought I would finally have a story where the majority of my couples are together. No easy feat, let me just say.  


* * *

“Remind me again whose brilliant idea this was.”

“Yours.”

“Oh no, hell no. You and I going away to a remote cabin…excellent idea. You, me, Toby, Nora, Donna, Heckle, Jeckle, Charlie and Clifford…not a good idea.”

“You forgot Hogan. I want a cigarette.”

“You are smoking too much.” He said.

“I am not; it’s still five or so.”

“Does or so constitute a half pack?”

“There is nothing attractive about you when you bitch. I want a cigarette. Bill, I want a cigarette.”

“We should be there in about 20 minutes Mrs. McGarry.”

She sighed, laying her head in Leo’s lap. What was the point of being Second Lady of the United States if you could not have a cigarette when you wanted? Leo pulled the scrunchy from her hair and ran his fingers through it.

“This is going to be fun Leopold.”

“While I hold that statement in serious doubt, at least it is not Washington. We needed a break.”

“Tell me about it.”

Everything was still an uphill battle for the young Santos Administration but they had strong backs and plenty of stamina. Naming Vinick Secretary of State did not keep the Republicans at bay as they hoped, but the President had strong numbers. Some of the highlights of his education bill would likely pass in the House and the Medicaid for Every Child Act had some big names backing it. Still, Leo had forgotten how tedious the day-to-day was. Half the time he was shaking hands and taking photos. How many dinners and speeches did a man have to attend? He was beginning to feel like Wink Martindale on speed.

“Stop thinking about work.” CJ murmured.

His hand in her hair was lulling her to sleep; it had been a long week.

“Stop reading my mind.”

“Stop being a crabby senior citizen.”

“Stop annoying the hell out of me.”

“Stop thinking you're gonna get any on this trip.”

“Claudia Jean!”

“Ha! I win!”

“Yeah, you win.”

He bent to kiss her and CJ caressed his face. Without a word, Bill closed the partition between the couple and their agents.

“Wanna make out?” CJ asked.

“Yes, but there are far too many people around.”

If the McGarrys waited until they were truly alone, the dry spell would be unprecedented. Leo’s cell phone rang and the moment was over.

“Yeah?”

“Whose idea was this?” the voice of his Chief of Staff rang in his ear. “We have to throttle whosever idea this was.”

“I'm trying to get that information on my end.” Leo replied. “My wife seems to think it was mine.”

“I can't throttle you; you're Vice-President of the United States.”

“Exactly.”

“Hey, lets say its Josh so I can hit him.” Toby said.

“Done. Its Josh’s fault.”

“Thank you Mr. Vice-President.”

Leo laughed, hanging up his phone.

“What is going on?” CJ was still resting in his lap and he was grateful.

“Toby may be kicking Josh’s ass as we speak.”

“Oh goodie. C’mere Mr. Vice-President.”

Leo smiled as CJ wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled him into a passionate kiss and suddenly four days and four nights in the woods with his staff didn’t seem too bad. The SUV slowed down and stopped altogether.

“We must be here.” CJ murmured against his lips.

“If anyone opens the partition or the door, they are fired.”

Bill tapped on the partition.

“Mr. Vice-President, we’re here.”

“Yeah, we’ll be right out.”

CJ laughed, pushing her husband away. By now their friends were waiting outside with that look on their faces. The look they always had when the McGarrys took too long to emerge. CJ dubbed it the ‘they're doing it’ look. She opened the door.

“Let the vacation begin. Nora, please give me a cigarette.”

“Claudia Jean.”

“I am on vacation. Damn, its cold.”

“It’s January in the mountains CJ.” Charlie said. “Were you expecting to get a tan?”

“Ooh, who wants to do a polar bear dip?” Nora asked.

“I've already had a heart attack thanks.” Leo replied.

CJ glared at him. That was never to be the source of a cheap giggle but Leo seemed to be the king of the heart attack joke. CJ could do without his sense of humor more often than not. They walked into the house and dropped their bags where they stood. It was more than a cabin in the woods; it was the Vice-President’s Camp David, nestled in the woods of Vermont. It was Paradise, and it was their first trip there.

“This is lovely.” Donna said.

“Should we discuss sleeping arrangements?” CJ asked.

“Are we five?” Toby asked.

“You're sleeping with your wife, so shut up.” Josh said, still nursing the several punches on his arm. “Look, Sam, Charlie, and I will share a room. That will leave one for Hogan and each couple.”

“People are going to start to wonder about us.” Charlie muttered.

“I'm bringing my wife next time.” Sam said.

“Donna and Cliff are not technically married.” Leo said.

“Hey Leo, her dad lives in Madison.” Nora replied.

They all laughed and Leo just smirked. He wanted to rest after the long trip on Air Force Two and then the drive. He took CJ’s hand and they were heading to the bedroom when Ron stopped them. He wanted to go over security.

“There are 20 agents on the premises; six in the house at all times. I'm sorry sir; there are no negotiations on that. Mrs. McGarry, we would prefer that you have one of your agents present whenever you are outside the premises, but you have to have two Mr. Vice-President. One will usually be me sir. If anyone has any questions, just ask.”

“Is polar bear dipping allowed?” Nora asked.

“I volunteer to watch over them.” Agent Lucas said.

He was 29 and new to the Vice-President’s detail. That just made the women laugh. Ron gave him the look and he went back to his job.

“Thank you Ron. We’re taking a nap before dinner.”

“Lets unpack.” Toby suggested.

Everyone scattered and Hogan grabbed her duffle bag. Josh took it out of her hands.

“I wonder how I am going to make it four days without touching you.” He whispered as they walked up the stairs.

“Who said that you had to?”

“Oh c’mon, everyone is here.”

“Yeah and they will all be getting laid Lyman. Since when are you one to miss the boat?”

“I will have you know that Charlie and Sam will not be getting laid.”

Hogan took her bag, walked into her room, and pulled Josh in. He was not going to fight her passionate kisses. 

“Well then,” she said when they pulled away breathless. “I hope that holds you.”

***

“They have Playstation 3 in the game room.” Josh said.

They were finishing dinner and while the women were content to sip wine and converse, the boys were eager to go.

“You think they have X-Men Evolution?” Charlie asked.

“Of course.”

“I smell a challenge.” Sam said.

“Forget that. Charlie knows he is no match for my superior video game wit.”

“You're kidding me right? I've killed you like 10 out of 10 times.”

“I don’t recall.”

“I have no problem refreshing your memory.” Charlie said.

“It’s on…let’s go.”

“I got winners.” Hogan said, following Josh, Charlie, and Sam into the game room.

“That means you’ll be playing me.” Charlie replied.

“I'm going to have to lay some money on my tarnished rep.”

“I was so hoping you'd say that.”

“Leo?” Toby looked at the Vice-President. “How about chess as far away from them as possible?”

“Good idea.”

They walked out, leaving Cliff at the table with CJ, Nora, and Donna. He looked like he would rather be anywhere but.

“Honey, do you want to do something?” Donna asked.

A year into the Santos Administration, the last six months with President Bartlet and he was still an outsider. To his eternal credit, Cliff never complained.

“I saw a lovely collection of books in the den. I'm going to do some reading.”

“Are you sure?” Donna asked, getting up and walking him to the doorway.

He kissed her softly.

“I'm on vacation; there doesn’t have to be a plan. I have an IPod and a room full of books…I’ll be fine. You stay and talk to the girls.” He kissed her again. Donna smiled, wiping lipstick from him.

She rejoined her friends at the table.

“They’ll come around eventually.” Nora said, lighting a cigarette.

“Right. A year and a half later and Toby barely speaks to Josh.”

“Bad example.” CJ replied. “Those two men are horribly stubborn.”

Donna and Josh had been on precarious footing since he got wind of just how serious she was with Cliff.

“We need music.” CJ said, grabbing the remote. The voice of Howie Day filled the room.

“We really need to relax and have some fun on this vacation.” Donna said. “The schedule has kept me and Cliff at arm’s length for months. We hardly had any time over Christmas between seeing his family in New Hampshire and mine in Wisconsin. Plus, it's been a year and we are still not officially moved in together. I still have my apartment and I know a part of him is wondering if that means I don't want to make the step. It's a big step though, and I am so used to my own space...sometimes I still need it.”

“I refused with Toby, but I had my reasons.”

“Leo bought the Georgetown…”

“Son of a bitch!” Josh exclaimed from the other room. “Sabertooth sucks! Best 2 out of 3?”

“Its gonna be a long night.” Nora mumbled. “Are either of you interested in a polar bear dip?”

“Count me in.” CJ said. “Any excuse to get tipsy and do something crazy.”

“I will cheer you on from the porch.”

“Well other than that I want to spend the next four days relaxing. One year we have been in office and the whole White House is going midterm mode.”

“Its get earlier and earlier.” Donna replied. “I feel as if we haven’t done a thing but we are running again.”

“Tell me about it. Leo is traveling much more than either of us anticipated. I don’t like his schedule a bit but I am trying to avoid that fight at all costs.”

“Everything OK?” Nora asked.

CJ shrugged. She thought it was but underneath she had that feeling again. The same one she had during the election. Most days she was so busy there was no time to let it eat at her.

“Do it! Do it!”

They heard chanting from the game room and went to see what was happening.

“What the hell are you doing?” Donna asked.

Josh was in the corner taking off his clothes.

“He denied my awesome power and he is paying for it.”

“What is the asking price?” CJ asked.

“One lap in the snow.” Sam replied.

“You'll catch pneumonia.” Donna reasoned.

“Nah, Sam is going to let me borrow his coat.”

Once dressed in his boxers, Josh re-laced his sneakers. Sam grabbed his coat from the closet.

“Toby, Leo, Cliff, come and see this!”

As they walked out of the den Josh headed to the living room.

“Oh for God sake.” Toby said.

“What are you doing?”

“Don’t worry Leo, I can take my loss like a man.” Josh turned and pointed to Hogan. “This is for you.”

“You're a hero Lyman.” She said smiling.

They rushed to the door as Josh walked out on the porch. It had to be 10 degrees.

“One lap, light jog. Don’t cheat…there are agents watching.”

“Piece of cake.”

He started on his journey. Leo and Toby went back to their chess game.

“Remind me again how old he is.” the Vice-President’s Chief of Staff asked.

***

“Josh is an idiot.” Toby said.

He sat on the side of the bed watching Nora put on pajamas. They just took a very nice shower.

“He took his loss like a man. You did the same thing Tobes.”

“It did not require jogging in subzero temperatures. He is lucky his balls didn’t fall off. He would have deserved it.”

“You two are going to have to get back where you started. You both won.”

She slid into bed, looking at her husband. He never got over Josh leaving them to run the Santos campaign. As if that were not bad enough, Toby lost his brother and his whole world collapsed. He pushed everyone, including his wife, away. It was the toughest test of their marriage to date but they made it. She loved him, and she held on. Nora was a fighter, and a pusher, and she was not going to let Toby destroy himself. She exhaled as he lay in her arms.

“I'm going to have to stop being so mean to Josh, aren’t I?”

Nora stroked his head.

“Try not to be so disappointed about it. You still have a brother Toby.”

“Whatever.”

She snickered.

“I love you, you incorrigible bastard.”

“Love you too. Wouldn’t it be nice if we could make some good love without waking the kids?”

“We are next to the bathroom. Anyway, I don’t care who hears us.”

“Don't you?”

“Why should I? Everyone else is doing it.”

“I should hope Charlie, Josh, and Sam are not doing it.”

They both laughed. Nora covered her mouth to sustain her giggling fit. Toby pulled her closer.

“If anyone makes fun of me tomorrow, I will kill them.”

***

“Hey baby.”

CJ opened her eyes and stretched across the huge bed. She focused on her husband, sitting across the room on an exercise bike reading Newsweek.

“What time is it? What are you doing up?”

“I got up at 7:30…I'm used to being up.”

“We are on vacation Leo.” He could hardly understand her with her face buried in the pillow.

“Yes, and I just got in my first half hour on the treadmill in almost a month. Most days I hardly have time for 15 minutes.”

“There are some other ways you can get your heart racing this morning, Mr. Vice-President.”

“Hey, you were the one saying I had to make more time for my exercise.”

“Come back to bed honey. I want to cuddle.”

“You want to cuddle?” Leo climbed down from the bike.

CJ nodded, pulling her nightshirt over her head and throwing it on the floor. Leo smiled even bigger.

“Looks like you want to do more than cuddle Mrs. McGarry.”

“You were tired last night from the long trip. You should be well rested by now.”

“Yeah; well rested.”

Leo climbed back into bed and the waiting arms of his wife. She kissed him, sighing as his warm body melted against hers.

“You know what, it has been way too long since I told you how beautiful you are. Today I want some time for just you and me.”

“What did you have in mind?” CJ asked.

“A few hours with the den door guarded. A quiet lunch, some sweet lovemaking and a much deserved nap.”

“Mmm, I can't argue with that.”

“See Claudia Jean, I can vacation when I put my mind to it.”

***

“Do you have a plan?”

Charlie and Josh were huddled in the kitchen after breakfast. They were trying to find a way for the White House Chief of Staff to get some alone time with his girlfriend.

“CJ and Leo are going to disappear later this afternoon. Probably around 3.” Charlie replied. “It’s as predictable as the sunrise.”

“Right.”

“The couples are going to the couple’s thing and Sam wants to work on the Vice-President’s speech for Ben Franklin’s 300th birthday celebration in Philly. He is way more excited about this than he should be.”

“Sam or Leo?”

The look on Charlie’s face answered his question.

‘Take her for a walk down to the flowing creek about 300 yards or so from the house. Doing anything too close is dangerous. The grounds are vast and you will have privacy.”

“This place is nice.” Josh said. “I mean, its not Camp David, but it is sweet.”

“Definitely. Remember to be careful as you will only have about an hour of sunlight left. But with all the Secret Service around you can't be lost or hurt. There is a house…”

Charlie told him about this love shack about 100 yards from the creek. He had no idea which Vice-President built it but there was a fireplace and a nice lounge area.

“Just something to get out of the cold. I left some things there for you early this morning and I told Ron someone would be out there later. It will all be discreet.”

“Charlie, you are the best. Hey, what's the skinny on Donna and the Republican?”

“I don’t know really.”

“Please spare me, you know everything. I can take it; just tell me. Hogan and I are very happy.”

“He is going to propose any day now.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah.”

“How?”

“He’s more nervous around us than usual. We should start being nicer to him. He's a good guy and good to Donna.”

“Maybe. I still don’t know if I like him.”

“You liked Ainsley, and Joe Quincy.”

“Yeah well, they didn’t…”

“Steal Donna?”

“Yes, OK? Do you see the way she looks at him?”

“You mean like she loves him? You mean the same way you look at Hogan?”

“Whatever. I am so much less annoying.”

“No really, you're not.”

Charlie shook his head, patted Josh’s back and walked out of the room.

***

Toby walked around the circular porch, stopping to stand next to the Vice-President. They were both watching the happenings on the ground below. There was a full-blown Battle of the Sexes snowball fight in which the men built a rickety snow fort to keep the women at bay. It hardly worked. The snowballs were flying and Toby admitted to himself that though he would never participate, it did look rather fun.

“Do you ever worry about that?” he asked.

“What's that?”

Leo followed Toby’s eyes and saw his wife and her primary agent. CJ used Bill as a wall to get as close to the snow fort as possible. Then he would cover her as she ran from a hail of snowballs. Snow covered the Secret Service agent like a second skin.

“What about it?”

“Leo.”

“That is his concern.” Leo pointed to Ron Butterfield, who kept one eye on everything that happened this long weekend. “My wife is cheating so notoriously.”

Cliff Calley, in a showing of bravado, came charging from the bushes, CJ his intended target. Bill got her down and he pummeled Nora instead. There was cheering from the men’s side but Cliff could not move fast enough and was served a snow sandwich for lunch…Charlie and Sam sent a recon mission to get him back. CJ came bounding out of the snow drift and waved at her husband.

“Did you see him Leopold? Split second reaction. I love this guy.”

She jumped on Bill’s back and he spirited her around as if she were the queen of Sheba.

“So, you're not worried…”

“…that an attractive, young, tall guy spends more time with my wife than I do? And that she likes to climb on his back? Nah, of course not.”

“I would never suggest any impropriety.” Toby said. “CJ could take out an ad in the times touting how much she loves you.”

“I know how much she loves me. It’s just…he’s Othello and I am Julius Caesar.”

“If you are Julius Caesar, doesn’t that make him Marc Anthony?” Toby asked.

“It would, if Othello wasn’t cooler than Marc Anthony.”

“There is that. I miss being young sometimes.”

Leo looked at his Chief of Staff.

“What are you, 54 now?”

“I just turned 53 Leo. Jesus, let me get through the year.”

Leo smiled. “Hey, bitch at me when you are 62 and your wife just turned 42.”

“I thought it was keeping you young.”

“Some days it really does. Others,” Leo groaned. “I need an Icy hot patch and a Tylenol PM.”

“Tell me about it.”

***

“We could be caught Josh.”

“Nearly statistically impossible. We planned this better than something in the Situation Room. We are talking snowball’s chance in hell. Does that disappoint you?”

“Why would it?” Hogan slid her arm in his. “An hour or two alone with you, in the daylight. I love it.”

“Well I love you.”

Hogan smiled and Josh felt like the luckiest man on Earth. They would let the world in soon and that would complicate their already delicate situation. Hogan once compared their love to a cashmere sweater: beautiful to look at and feel but easily torn apart. Josh was not fond of that analogy so he wanted to make the most of his time with her.

“Where are you taking me Lyman?”

“Just a walk. This place is really beautiful.”

“There are definitely perks to being the second most powerful man on Earth.” Hogan replied.

Josh wanted to say that was him; he was the second most powerful man on Earth. But he was not…he was just White House Chief of Staff. It was Leo, and his Leo-ness, that made the position so powerful. He was putting the office of the Vice-President back where it belonged.

“Are you cold?”

“Out here with you? I don’t think so. Its nice to get some time to ourselves. I really didn’t think we would.”

“Please. Sometimes I think you forget just how crafty Josh Lyman is. There should not have been a doubt in your mind.”

Hogan laughed, squeezing his arm. Josh felt the usual rush of euphoria that came with her touch. They walked up to the creek and Hogan skipped stones.

“It was great that you decided to come with us. Aunt CJ said you were a last minute addition. This was just what you needed; what we both needed.”

“Agreed. But can we get to part 2 of the surprise? Its freezing out here.”

Hogan laughed, jumping into his arms and kissing him. It was easy to hold onto her as she weighed next to nothing.

“More surprises. Gimme, gimme, gimme.”

They walked over to the little shack, Hogan riding on his back. He opened the door and she jumped down.

“Oh my God, Lyman.”

Charlie had outdone himself as usual. He set up a warm lunch, champagne, CDs, and some space heaters to warm the place up.

“This is amazing.”

“I wanted a fire, but that would have alerted everyone so…”

“Are you kidding?” Hogan pulled off her coat and boots as Josh closed the door. “I don’t care about that. I love it.”

She plopped on the overstuffed couch, pulling Cristal from the ice bucket.

“Take a load off. Come and sit with me.”

Josh couldn’t take a load off fast enough. Lunch went ignored as they decided that exploring each other would be much more fun. Hogan laughed as Josh pulled her on top of him and kissed her bare breasts. Then Cliff walked in.

“Get the hell out!” Josh exclaimed.

There was a bit of mass hysteria for a moment; Cliff walked into the door in an effort to escape quickly. Hogan grabbed her sweater and threw it over her head.

“Get out!” 

“I'm trying!”

Finally, he was gone. After a moment or two of dreadful silence, Hogan burst into giggles. Josh looked at her.

“Um, OK, there was nothing at all funny about what just happened.”

“What, have you lost your sense of humor Lyman? Uncle Leo walking in on us making out, not funny. Cliff Calley, flipping hysterical.”

“He could dime us out.” Josh reasoned.

“So what? You always say that grownups can do what they want. Did you not mean it?”

“No sweetie, no.” Josh caressed her face. “I would just really prefer if that guy never had anything to hold over my head.”

“Because he is Donna’s boyfriend?”

“Donna has nothing to do with this Hogan. Seriously.”

“OK.”

“Hey, seriously.”

He kissed her until she smiled.

***

“You're really going to do this?”

Nora pulled on her swimsuit and looked at her husband while checking herself out in the mirror. Was she gaining weight?

“It is a polar bear dip Toby, not brain surgery.”

“Its about 20 degrees outside.”

“I was thinking most likely ten. I spent winters in Switzerland as a kid; I can take it. The whole event is about 2 minutes long.”

“It seems silly to me.”

“Then don’t cheer…stay in the house.”

She grabbed a big towel from the closet and went to the door. Toby put his hand on her shoulder.

“Nora…”

“What is the matter with you? You’ve been moody lately and acting strange. Is there something you are not telling me?”

“Why would I do that?” Toby countered her question with one of his own.

“Good question, but you do it anyway. I will not fight with you on vacation, so just go somewhere else and be a moody bastard.”

“Hey, that was uncalled for.”

Without another word, Nora walked out of the room. After a few minutes, Toby followed her downstairs. She, CJ, and Hogan were ready to go.

“Lets establish some rules.” Hogan said. “I don’t want to freeze to death.”

“Well I would recommend not doing this.” Charlie replied.

“OK, we hold hands, run in, go under completely. Then its back to the house before limbs are lost. Agents will be waiting with our towels and coats. Are we ready?”

“I'm ready.” CJ said, stretching her limbs.

They went outside and Nora took a deep breath. It was a beautiful cold day. She had not done this in about a decade but there was no need to be nervous; it was routine. They went down to the manmade pond, where the ice had been cracked for their little dip. Bill, Sylvie, and Mac were there to insure all went well.

“I should get some Secret Service agents.” Hogan said. “So I can do crazy things whenever I feel like it.”

“They do come in handy.” CJ said.

Standing by the water, they shook off their boots and coats. They took hands, a deep breath, and rushed in. It took about a minute and a half to submerge and run out. Agents wrapped them tight and helped them back to the house.

“Hot shower!” Hogan exclaimed.

“Right behind you.”

Nora said she would in a few and sat down by the roaring fire. Dinner would be soon so she wanted to make sure she was clean and dry for that. Right now sitting here was just fine.

“Are you alright Mrs. Ziegler?”

She looked up at the always neutral face of Ron Butterfield and smiled.

“Yeah Ron, I could’ve done it in my sleep.”

“Yes ma'am.”

He walked away and left Nora alone with her thoughts. The fire roared and she rubbed her hands in front of it. Toby came and sat beside her, giving her a big cup of cocoa topped with whipped cream.

“Thanks.”

“One of the highlights to being nearly all powerful is having everything you could dream of eating within arms reach.” He said.

“I think that would have some advantages.”

“Have I been a moody bastard lately?”

Nora shrugged, sorry she said anything.

“You're not pregnant.”

“Thank you for the update.”

“With Nicky and Julie it was a piece of cake…neither were planned. This one we plan, and we get nothing.”

“Do you think it is my fault Toby? Do you think I am doing something to sabotage this?”

“Are you serious? I think its me. What if there is nothing left?”

Nora snickered despite herself, stopping immediately when she saw her husband’s stricken face. Putting her mug on the table, she took his face in her hands.

“You are fine Toby. Neither one of us is young anymore; it will happen.”

“And if it doesn’t?” he asked.

“Then it doesn’t. I know you want a little girl, so do I. but I am not going to put us through any insanity. It will be like déjà vu.”

Toby nodded, knowing what she meant. He never wanted to go through that again either.

“Now kiss your wife.”

With a smile, Toby softly kissed her and then held her close.

“You're shivering sugar. C'mon, lets get you out of these wet clothes.”

“That sounds like an invitation speechwriter.”

“Does it?”

Nora laughed, letting him lead her up the stairs.

***

“We need to talk.”

Josh found Cliff in the kitchen making a sundae. The staff tinkered around but Josh was not worried about the possibility of them gossiping.

“Do we?”

“Oh don’t be so smug. About what happened this afternoon.”

“What is there to talk about?” Cliff asked. “I'm sorry I walked in on you…it is difficult to get privacy around here. I was just taking a walk and thought I would warm up.”

“You didn’t tell Donna did you?”

“Why the hell do you think Donna cares who you are sleeping with?”

“Look Hogan and I are…it is no one’s business what happens between consenting adults.”

“Here here.”

“Look, I…”

“Josh, I could really care less. I don’t need to run around gossiping about you. And the last thing Donna and I talk about when we are alone are your sexual escapades. This is not the floor of the Senate, no deal has to be struck.”

“OK Cliff, what do you want?”

He sighed, going overboard with the caramel.

“You are something else you know that?”

“You're insane if you think I am going to let you hold this over my head. I am a powerful man.”

Cliff smirked, looked at Josh and smirked again.

“Open your ears. I could care less about you, Hogan, or whatever freaky shit you two do to get your rocks off. Your secret, for what its worth, is safe with me.”

“You're not going to tell CJ or Leo?”

“Ding, ding, ding, tell the man what he's won.”

“Why the hell not?” His supposed nonchalant attitude did not move Josh. He had to want something, or be up to something.

“Because I don't care. That is your decision to make with her; it has nothing to do with me. You don’t know me, so don’t pretend you do.”

“Yeah whatever.”

“Hey Cliff, what…” Donna stopped when she saw Josh. “What's going on?”

“I'm making a sundae.” Cliff replied. “Want one sweetie?”

“No thanks. Is everything alright?”

“Sure.”

“Josh?”

“What?” he looked at Donna.

“What's going on?”

“Nothing. Excuse me.”

“What was that about?” Donna asked as her former boss left the room.

“How did you survive almost seven years with the pompous son of a bitch?”

“Did he say something?”

“No.” Cliff smiled and handed her a spoon. “Sit down and eat with me.”

“I think I had too much at dinner. The lobster bisque was excellent.”

“It was. But this is vacation Donnatella. This is the perfect time to overindulge. C'mon.”

Donna smiled, digging her spoon in. Cliff smiled too.

“I love you Donna.”

“I love you too. Are you having a good time?”

“Yeah.”

***

“Claudia Jean, are you asleep?”

“If I answer yes, will the conversation be over?”

“C'mon, CJ.”

“For God’s sake Leo.” She flopped over on her back and looked at him. “It has to be about three in the morning. What's the matter?”

“Nothing.”

“You woke me up for nothing? Leo, you're ticking me off.”

He took a deep breath, gently stroking the arm resting behind her head.

“I've just been thinking…and I know this may seem a bit crazy but…”

“What?”

“Could there be a possibility that maybe, you might be attracted to Bill?”

“Leo!” she exclaimed, punching him hard in the shoulder.

“Ow Claudia Jean, that hurt!”

“What did you expect? You're lucky I didn’t knock you upside your thick skull. How could you ask me something like that?”

“Don’t get indignant as if it is completely implausible.”

“Are you trying to say something?” she asked. “If you are just say it.”

“I'm not saying anything.”

“Then why are you asking me this at THREE IN THE MORNING!”

“You spend a lot of time together, OK. More time than you spend with me.”

“You are an idiot. You are the one who wanted to be Vice-President. Bill is here to keep some nutcase who doesn’t like the way you part your hair from blowing my brains out.”

“So riding on his back is just an added bonus?”

“GET OUT! GET OUT YOU SON OF A BITCH!”

CJ jumped out of bed, grabbing the comforter and his pillows from under him. 

“CJ?”

“GO!”

She opened the bedroom door, chucking everything into the hallway. Sylvie just stood aside; the Vice-President and Second Lady had some notorious barnburners. They would smooth it over by tomorrow.

“You are the most irrational woman on the planet.”

“You woke me in the middle of the night to ask me if I fantasized about my agent and you're calling me irrational. Get the hell out or I will have Sylvie remove you.”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“Test me Leo, please test me.”

With a sigh, Leo got out of bed. He grabbed his bathrobe and walked out.

“Keep him away from me.” She said before slamming the door.

CJ flopped back on the bed, not believing what just happened. They were on vacation and he wanted to pick a fight about this. There was a light tap on the door.

“I am not changing my mind. Let him freeze on the porch for all I care.”

“Its Mrs. Ziegler ma'am.” Sylvie said.

“Nora? Let her in.”

Nora came into the bedroom with her pillows as Sylvie closed the door behind her.

“We are bunkmates tonight.” Nora said.

“I'm sorry. His utter stupidity should not have disturbed your night.”

“Its fine. Toby and I already had sex twice.”

“Rub it in why don’t you?”

“What was the fight about?” Nora lay down, pulling the blanket up to her chin.

“My husband is an idiot.”

“Other than that?”

CJ lay down too, taking a deep breath.

“He suggested impropriety between Bill and I. Well, he suggested the thought of impropriety.”

“Oh.”

“Don't you say it like that Nora. Don’t say it like he has a bit of merit. You don’t think…”

“Of course he has no merit. But let us give Leo the benefit of the doubt for just a second.”

“Lets not.”

“CJ.”

“OK, OK. Do your devil’s advocate thing.”

“He watches you spend the majority of your time with another man. An attractive, tall, young guy whose lifework it is to cover your body at all times. A guy who has to know you inside and out to do his job effectively. A guy who has seen you in various states of undress and comforted you when you cried. A guy you care very much about and vice-versa.”

“Bill doesn’t care about me.” CJ replied.

“CJ, that’s silly. Don’t be naïve.”

“That came out wrong. I mean that he doesn’t harbor a crush on me.”

“I don’t think he does either. But we are talking about what Leo thinks. Stressful jobs, strain on the relationship, time apart, family loss and the emergence of a new character.”

“We are not talking about me anymore are we?”

“I suspected Toby had an affair.” Nora said.

“What? He would never…who?”

“Rikki Rafferty.”

“Nora, I don’t think…”

“CJ, our marriage was having a lot of problems. Toby was angry and listless; and then David died. He shut me out more than he ever had before. The wall was impenetrable. He told me I couldn’t even go to the funeral…that I had to stay home and take care of Nicky. Then he just started spending a lot of time with her. What was I supposed to think?”

“Did you talk to him? Confront him?”

“I didn’t know what to do; I couldn’t even talk to you. It was a stressful time for everyone. I was still recovering from the accident. I was pregnant and didn’t know. I couldn’t reach him and I was so afraid that maybe she could.”

“David’s death was one of his hardest moments. Did he talk to you about it?”

CJ wanted to ask if Nora knew it was a suicide. Because if Toby hadn’t told her she would not break his confidence. She would also kick his ass as soon as there was a free moment.

“Eventually. He swore to me that nothing happened with her.”

“You don’t believe him?”

“Toby could never lie to me on that grand a scale. Well, maybe he could but he could never keep it. It hurt me and it still hurts sometimes. I wonder when things are tough what will tear us apart next. So I empathize with Leo.”

“Toby didn’t choose for his brother to die Nora. He did not choose for you to be in life-altering accident. Leo chose to walk out on that stage; to be the nominee. He chose this life and will have to deal with the consequences.”

“So will you. That is what marriage is all about.”

CJ nodded, pulling the covers up. It was time to get some sleep. All of this would be waiting for her tomorrow.

***

“Good morning.”

Donna smiled, opening her eyes and looking at Cliff. She looped her arms around his neck, pulling him close for a kiss.

“Does my breath stink?” she asked.

“Yes, but I don’t care. You know that is real love.”

“What is?”

“Not caring that her breath stinks. A guy has it bad at that stage.”

“So, you got it bad Counselor?”

“I do. You know what, I like the sound of it. You say it.”

“What?”

“I do.”

“I do.” Donna repeated. She was wearing that sunny smile first thing in the morning and Cliff was eternally grateful for his few minutes as deputy White House Chief of Staff. It allowed him to find her again. He brushed blonde wisps behind her ear.

“Will you marry me Donna?”

“Yes.”

“Seriously?”

“Yes.” She replied laughing. “What did you want me to say?”

“I just expected some hesitation. The customary gasp or the ‘Oh my God’. Maybe even the spontaneous tears and sobs. That’s how it happens on TV.”

“This is real life and there is nothing to hesitate about. I love you and I've been waiting for this.”

“I love you too. But I am a Republican and your friends don’t like me very much and I…”

“…am the best man I know. You are funny, you are sweet, and understanding. God Cliff, you are so understanding. We may not have the same ideologies but we both know nothing beats butter pecan ice cream and a night of Mel Brooks movies. My friends will get used to you; or they won't. Now where is my ring?”

Cliff climbed out of bed and got the ring from the suitcase. It was a carat and half diamond in a platinum setting. Donna immediately fell in love with its simplicity. He slid it on her finger, she admired it and they shared a passionate kiss.

“I want to get married on October 5th.”

“Why?”

“It was the first night we made love. I liked you so much that I broke so many rules that night. I could have lost my job; the President could have lost much more. I never thought we would be back here in this place.”

“I hoped but I wasn’t holding out. When you said you would go out with me again, I wasn’t letting you go. We both had to get things out of our systems.” Cliff replied.

Donna knew by things he meant Josh. That was definitely out of her system. Her heart belonged to the man beside her.

“Any children we sire will be Libertarians or members of the Green Party.”

“They will reform the Whig Party if they have to. I will do anything and everything to make you as happy as you have just made me Donna.”

***

“Hey.”

Leo wrapped his arms around his wife as she cuddled close to him. He was reading a biography of Pope John Paul II when he fell asleep on the couch. As much as Leo didn’t like vacation, he had to say the chance to rest was a welcome one. Most of the first year he spent traveling; Leo fought to remember what his feet felt like on the ground. Who knew the awesome power of a nap on the couch? He would have to integrate these into his work day.

“What's up baby? What time is it?”

“Almost three. How was your nap…I didn’t want to disturb you.”

“Pretty damn good.” The Vice-President managed to stretch and still hold onto his wife. I slept shitty last night; Toby is not the ideal bunkmate.”

“I think I may have overreacted to what happened.”

“I was stupid for even bringing it up. There is nothing improper about your relationship with Bill and I trust you implicitly CJ.”

“I know.” She caressed his face. “I'm sorry and I want to forget about it.”

Leo nodded and kissed her. He was sorry too, for so many things, but there was no point in bringing that up. It didn’t matter when she was in his arms.

“Did you miss me last night?” he asked.

“I like sleeping with Nora.”

“Funny, that’s what Toby said. Repeatedly.”

CJ laughed.

“No, we had a good talk. She knows how to bring me down from the ledge.” She rubbed his stomach. “I did miss you.”

“That is good to hear.” He kissed her forehead. “So, Donna and Clifford?”

“I don’t think I have ever seen her so ecstatic. She is walking on the clouds. I give him a lot of credit for not doing it in front of everyone…using the proposal to impress us.”

“Maybe someone told him the merit of proposing to her in a bed in the middle of the night.”

CJ tilted her chin and kissed him. She shifted her body on the couch, sliding further underneath him. Leo pushed a few pillows on the floor to give them more room. She lifted his sweater over his head and hers went too.

“Is there a chance of anyone coming in?” he asked, shifting his weight as he moved her legs apart.

“Bill is at the door with express orders.”

“Well, well Mrs. McGarry…are you trying to seduce me?”

CJ just smiled, reaching down for his belt.

***

“Congratulations are in order.” Josh said.

“Are they?”

Dinner was over and they had the usual scatter. They had decided on a group game of Trivial Pursuit. Toby said he had a headache and went to lay down. Donna wanted some fresh air and Josh ended up on his cell phone with the White House. The game went on without them; Josh heard it going on as he found Donna on the back porch with coffee.

“It is a beautiful night.” She said.

“You're getting married.”

“Yeah.”

“To Cliff Calley.”

Donna sucked her teeth.

“Josh, say whatever you need to say and get it over with.”

“He read your diary.”

“He had to. He also saved Leo and the President. It was a long time ago.”

“Memories are long. Does he know…?”

“Yeah. Josh, I care about you but don’t get into a one-sided pissing contest with Cliff. You will lose because I am in love with him. I chose him.”

“Yeah. It’s a nice ring.”

“Thank you.”

“Donna, if you are happy than so am I. I'm never going to think anyone is good enough for you. This is not a personal vendetta against Cliff, OK?”

It was not the complete truth but if he said it enough time maybe it would become so. He had what he wanted with Hogan, why deny Donna?

“Maybe we can convince him to switch parties.” Josh said.

“Politics isn’t everything.” She laughed a bit. “His convictions are one of the million reasons I love him. OK, its beautiful but cold. I'm going back inside.”

“Donna, I…”

“What?”

She turned and it was on the tip of Josh’s tongue to tell her all about Hogan. He wanted her to know the million reasons he was in love and that he would be alright.

“I'm glad you are happy. Truly.”

“Come in before you catch cold.”

She held the door open and he followed her in. They went into the living room, joining in the revelry.

***

“See, every year you crow about a group weekend and every year you love it.” CJ said as their luggage was loaded into an SUV.

“Well I don’t love it.” Toby muttered. “Next year I am taking Nora somewhere alone. I am being serious.”

“Ditto.” Leo said.

“Hey, where are you going?” CJ walked over to Josh before he climbed into a Lincoln with Hogan.

“To Air Force Two like everyone else Claudia Jean.”

“With my niece?”

“Oh c’mon, Charlie and Sam wanted to talk shop so I gave them privacy. I am not going to give her cooties in a 35 minute ride.”

“Keep your hands to yourself.” CJ warned.

“What is the fun in that?” Hogan asked from the inside of the car.

CJ groaned, walking away and shouting about not caring anymore.

“Leo?”

“Yes darling?”

“If he sleeps with her, you will kill him right?”

“Oh, I staffed that out to Toby.”

“Its all taken care of. He’s toast.”

“Thanks Tobus.” CJ leaned to kiss his cheek.

“We’re ready Mr. Vice-President.” Ron said.

“Thank you Ron. OK people, pack it in.”

CJ and Leo climbed into their SUV along with Ron, Bill, and Sylvie.

“Admit it Leopold, you had fun.”

“I did. I am never with you and not having fun. Seriously though baby, we have got to get away alone soon.”

There really wasn’t such a thing as alone anymore but there were nice illusions.

“This summer you can take me to Greece.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes. But we have to take the kids to Disneyworld first. You promised. What is the point of having your father be Vice-President of the United States if you can't get a private sit down with Mickey Mouse?”

“I think Charlie is much more interested in that big blue guy from that other movie.” Leo replied.

“Its Monsters, Inc. and I think she may have a moment when she sees how big he is in real life.”

“Nah, our child is fearless. Now, can we get back to the Greece thing? To being all alone and you wearing as little clothing as possible.”

“I didn’t say that.”

“No, I just did.”

He put his arm around her, bringing her close. Bill pulled up the partition to give the Second Couple some privacy.

***


End file.
